


Epistolary After the End

by Astrapod



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrapod/pseuds/Astrapod
Summary: The Internet is Losing it Over This Shreddit Post From 2016It’s (not so) wild speculation time.Posted on March 14, 2025 at 11:15 AM(Alternatively, Newt kinda gets doxxed. That’s the rockstar life, baby.)
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Epistolary After the End

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being into pacrim since its release, I’ve never been much active in the fan community,,,today we rectify this. So here’s something kinda experimental, kinda silly, and kinda satirical of internet/tumblr culture.

**https://www.shreddit.com/s/UserPoetry/to_h_from_3am_mania/**

To H from 3am mania  
Posted by u/KingofKaiju 9 years ago

You know that space  
Between  
Laughing and crying  
The split second of  
Nothing  
Before elation or devastation  
I’m beginning to think  
Someday  
I will fit you there

Share | Comments 17 | ⇧37⇩

Show older comments↑

JerkSauce69 • 9y  
Yo wats this wat happen to the weird stuff this is sappy

SaltyStevens007 • 9y  
I don’t get it. At all.

SherryinSeattle • 9y  
Wow this is so romantic but kinda sad? Like we know the ppl we love have the power to make us happy or tear us apart but it’s a risk we take. Idk if that’s what you were going for but hey everyone interprets art differently ! Also your username is a little offensive !

Cultivatingmass • 8y  
Dude are you ok this feels different than your other stuff and it’s been 6 months are you dead??

 _This thread is archived  
_ _New comments cannot be posted and votes cannot be cast_

* * *

**  
https://diggingupbones.dumblr.com**

diggingupbones:  
Okay. So you all know how going through old internet archives is my thing right? Well I was fucking around on shreddit and…kingofkaiju…mania…to H?!?! Wow, sound like anyone we know? (Screenshot under the cut bc I don’t really feel comfortable exposing it out in the open)

~Read more~

_#idk man is this reaching?? #I clicked the user and that was his last post but he has 4 older ones #theyre different in tone than this one but still pretty? I think they’re about like mental health btw if u wanna search for them. I’m not including a link bc like I said I feel uncomfortable abt this #I might end up deleting the post #plz don’t post this anywhere else I don’t want newt to see it #im sorry I know this isn’t the stuff I usually talk abt but I love the K-sci dudes so much #newt is the reason I changed my major from history to biology akdjfjg #newt Geiszler #ksci #maybe???  
_March 12 | 6,782 notes | ⇄♡

* * *

**  
https://www.dumblr.com/tagged/ksci**

Trending posts: _#ksci_

Fuckyeahk-science:  
K so what we’re not gonna do is harass well respected scientists about something that might not even be them  
#seriously. they only saved the entire fucking world 2 months ago. #leave them alone. #ksci #ppdc  
March 12 | 785 notes | ⇄♡

Thats1beefytiddy:  
If I see any of you gremlins tag newt in this shit I’ll fucking doxx you  
#ksci  
March 12 | 43 notes | ⇄♡

Lemonlime-notime:  
Are you KIDDING me that is SO newt geiszler who else could it be I’m losing my SHIT  
_#ksci #newt geiszler  
_March 12 | 251 notes | ⇄♡

Choi-choi-slide:  
Oh my god they really are in love holy shit post this on twitter so newt can see it cowards  
_#as they said back in the day…we been knew #ksci #newt geiszler #hermann gottlieb #ppdc  
_March 12 | 57 notes | ⇄♡

Daninthedrift:  
Now is a perfect time to remind everyone that even though our nerdy asses love the k-sci guys and we literally owe them our lives, it does not give anyone the right to pry about their personal matters!!! And it is so not okay to inquire about what their relationship is to each other! Things are still so hectic. They don’t deserve public speculation about their relationship on top of everything else. Please be respectful.  
_#i know there are rumors that they drifted together which yeah that’s romantic as shit but for one thing there’s no reliable source and for another #its none of our business!!! #don’t! Bring! It! Up! To! Them! #theyre real people don’t forget that #ksci  
_March 12 | 2,782 notes | ⇄♡

Anti-raleighbeckett:  
I need a whole article and investigation abt this asap @buzzline wyd  
_#we have been yelling abt these nerds in love since the press conference in January and noooobody believed us #i mean they were clinging to each other the entire time obviously they’re together idk why it has to be discourse #newt has like a thousand tweets abt hermann and pics on insta how r yall so blind to gay ppl #ksci #newt geiszler  
_March 12 | 46 notes | ⇄♡

Newt-pay-my-tuition:  
I think we’re officially all in agreement that newt geiszler is perfect boyfriend material. Raleigh Beckett who??  
_#dude is the embodiment of chaotic neutral and I love him #need me a freak like that #hermann gottlieb you lucky son of a gun #newt geiszler #ksci  
_March 12 | 3,011 notes | ⇄♡

Ursilenceis:  
Lmao just saw someone say people reminding everyone not to get into newt’s business is discourse. Honey no it’s real peoples lives not stupid fandom drama get your head out your ass  
_#smh #ksci #newt geiszler  
_March 12 | 121 notes | ⇄♡

Diggingupbones:  
I did not mean for things to get out of control like this..I just wanted to share a neat find. I’ve seen screenshots floating around twitter and insta so that’s just. Great. I deleted the post and I’ll probably be taking a break from dumblr for a little while. Sorry.  
_#it was up to 9k last I looked and I could not handle it #i know it’s too late to stop it from being spread around but.._ _L_ _#ksci #newt geiszler  
_March 13 | 232 notes | ⇄♡

Makomarryme:  
Hey I think op deleted the post wtf  
_#ksci  
_March 13 | 91 notes | ⇄♡

* * *

**https://www.buzzline.com /the-internet-is-losing-it-over-this-shreddit-post?origin=web-hf**

**The Internet is Losing it Over This Shreddit Post From 2016**

It’s (not so) wild speculation time.

Posted on March 14, 2025 at 11:15 AM  
By Jamie Tyler

Two months ago, the rogue PPDC saved the entire human race from complete annihilation. Yeah. We’re still convinced it was a collective fever dream, too. Jaeger pilots Beckett and Mori, along with J-technician Tendo Choi are celebrities. The late Marshal Stacker Pentecost is a household name once again. Basically, it feels like we’re living in 2018 (without all the impending doom.)

But perhaps what truly blindsided us was the emergence of two unconventional heroes, Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. Almost overnight the duo became living legends to nerds everywhere. Beckett and Mori cant seem to sing enough praise about them, going so far as to say without the two, Operation Pitfall would have failed. It’s still unclear what exactly the last remaining members of the K-science team _did_ that was vital to saving the world—that information is still disclosed. One thing is for certain though. Dr. Newt Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb have become the internet’s latest obsession. And with obsession comes speculation.

On March 12 this screenshot of an old shreddit thread was posted by dumblr user diggingupbones, who then deleted the post on March 13. That didn’t stop it from being spread like wildfire to every other social media site in existence. People seem to think [_this _](this)inactive shreddit account could possibly belong to one Newt Geiszler. Where would anyone get that idea, you ask? Well let’s look at what we know:

  * The shredditor’s name is KingofKaiju
  * In Geiszler’s [_Instagram_](Instagram) feed, his controversial and unique Kaiju tattoos are clearly visible. I don’t know about everyone else but I’ve seen very few who dare ink their body with the things that killed thousands of people. Geiszler clearly feels…some kind of way about the monsters.
  * Half the title of the post reads “…From 3AM Mania.” Though barred from speaking about specifics regarding the PPDC, Geiszler has not been shy about revealing his own struggles. His various [_twitter_](twitter) posts, humorous in nature as they may be, reveal he suffers from multiple mental illnesses including bipolar disorder. People with this disorder experience distinct “mood episodes,” one of which is known as mania.
  * The other half of the title reads, “To H…”
  * It was posted nine years ago in 2016. This is the year Geiszler joined the Jaeger Academy. Gottlieb had joined the previous year. Depending on the months, it makes sense that this would be around the time the two first met.



Could this be a case of wild speculation and nothing more? Possibly. Could this be a romantic poem about one Kaiju scientist penned by another? Possibly. More importantly, if this _is_ Newt Geiszler then why hasn’t he released a book of poetry yet?

Let us know what you think in the comments.

* * *

**_March 14 1:17 PM_ **

**Tendo:** On your way back yet? How’s the new ink look?

 **Newt:** Nah got delayed a couple hours. It’s gorgeous man!! I’m like really really really ready to get back though?

 **Newt:** I know it’s only been a day but I think it must be the residual drift. As soon as I landed in Tokyo it kinda felt like I’d lost a limb you know? I told him he should come but he was all blehhh there’s work to be done here blahblah whatever. I feel a little bad for leaving him.

 **Newt:** Only a little tho cause this tat is totally badass. How’s he doing??

 **Tendo:** Well first of all I’m fine today thanks for asking. He’s acting fine if a little more quiet than usual. I think it’s affected him too but it’s not like he’s about to admit that. Btw you’re in the headlines again.

 **Newt:** Cool what this time? Presidential medal of freedom? Knightship? Father of another baby? Gotta say this rock star status isn’t what it’s cracked up to be dude

 **Tendo:** That baby scam was a good one wasn’t it? Sorry no news of medals. More like New York Times Bestseller Who Hasn’t Actually Published Anything _[http://www.tmz.com/mysterious-poem-surfaces-stirring-speculation/](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)_

 **Newt:** Ah shit.

 **Newt:** I thought I deleted that years ago.

* * *

_**March 13 3:21 PM** _

**Hermann:** I have exactly three questions: 1.) Is this really you? [_https://www.buzzline.com/the-internet-is-losing-it-over-this-shreddit-post?origin=web-hf_](https://www.buzzline.com/the-internet-is-losing-it-over-this-shreddit-post?origin=web-hf)2.) Has your flight taken off yet? 3.) If the answer to the first question is yes, then honestly Newton, are there any other secret skills you possess? Your ability to be incessantly good at everything is infuriating.

 **Newt:** When you wouldn’t come with bc you had work to do I assumed that “work” was science related…now the truth is revealed. You stayed behind to catch up on gossipy buzzline articles…Hermann I’m aghast

 **Hermann:** Tendo sent it to me if you must know. You didn’t answer my questions.

 **Newt:** I’m boarding the plane as we speak

 **Newt:** And uhhh I can juggle?

 **Hermann:** I’m well aware. I haven’t forgotten the lab incident of ’21.

 **Newt:** Oh right. Good times. Listen. Yeah that was me but it was years and years ago ok man and it’s not like I could write music for the band anymore at that point and I just needed an outlet and I totally had a middle school crush on you and it doesn’t have to be awkward now for something that I wrote like a decade ago right??? I mean after everything we’ve been through this one little dumb thing isn’t gonna change anything and it’s embarrassing and wow really bad so let’s just forget about it ok

 **Herman:** I don’t know if “dumb” and “really bad” are the right descriptions. Perhaps “quite sweet” is better.

 **Newt:** what

 **Hermann:** I suppose the real question is if you still have the space left to fit someone there?

 **Newt:** OH SMOOTH MOTHERUFKER

 **Newt:** I. can’t believe e

 **Newt:** Dude we gotta tal, k when I get back. If I get back. Bc if you keep saying things I’m just gonna die

 **Hermann:** Yes, we do need to talk—that can be your incentive to manage coming back in once piece. Have a safe flight, Newton.

**Author's Note:**

> There is 1 link in this that will actually redirect but the others should pull up error pages. A game of Russian roulette for u
> 
> After I finished When You Read This by Mary Adkins, I was just itching to write a modern epistolary. I guess this little guy will have to do for now, but I miiight make this a series
> 
> And here’s the [ mandatory tumblr link ](https://novapple.tumblr.com/)


End file.
